Baiser Chocolat
by tsuunami
Summary: [one shot]Séquelle de Attirance Bestiale. Remus et James se sont expliqué, Sirius court après une jolie Gryffondor, et Peter dort.


Auteur : Tuunami

Genre : romance

Couple : remus/james

Disclamers : les persos de harry potter en 'appartiennent pas

Voila, suite à vos demandes dans vos reviews qui m'ont fait super plaisir, je vous offre la séquelle de : attirance bestiale !

* * *

Baiser chocolat

* * *

Sirius passa sa main dans ses cheveux emmêlés dans son sommeil puis bailla.

Il cligna des yeux, surpris : pourquoi Remus n'était-il pas réveillé ? D'habitude, c'était toujours lui le premier lever….

Le dernier des Black sauta sur le sol avec énergie, nullement gêné de n'être qu'en caleçon, puis se dirigea vers le lit de son ami aux yeux or sur la pointe de ses pieds.

Arriver à destination, il tira d'un coup sec sur les rideaux rouges du lit, mais son grand sourire s'évanoui lorsqu'il ne vit que….du vide.

_-_Tiens ? Où qu'il est Moony…

Faisant un tour sur lui-même, il mit sa main sous son menton pour réfléchir.

Voyons. Moony ne descendait jamais manger seul dans la Grande Salle, il attendait toujours que tout le monde soit levé.

Il n'était donc pas en bas. Ni sous la douche, sinon il aurait entendus le bruit de l'eau.

Conclusion ?

Avec un sourire machiavélique, Sirius se dirigea vers le lit de James, prenant d'abord soin d'attraper l'appareil photo de Peter.

Puis, il tira à nouveau d'un coup sec en poussant un cri de guerre, appuyant sur le bouton de l'appareil qui envoya un flash lumineux à aveugler un dragon.

_-_Mais… !

Pas de Moony. Ni de Prongs d'ailleurs.

_-_Alors ça veut dire que….je rêve ! Ils sont partit en amoureux et ils m'ont laissé tout seul avec le rat !

Sirius se mit à bouder et se dirigea vers la douche, de mauvaise humeur.

* * *

Assis l'un en face de l'autre, aussi rouge que des écrevisses, Remus et James n'osaient pas se regarder.

_-_Euh…alors….si j'ai bien compris…je…enfin…l'autre qui est en moi t'as…

_-_Ahem…oui…

Ils restèrent à nouveau silencieux, leurs assiettes maintenant vides, leurs têtes baissées avec gène.

_-_Tu…tu sais…j'ai…j'ai rien fait pour…

_-_…tu t'es laissé faire… ?

_-_Euh…

James se gratta la nuque avec un sourire gêné.

_-_On peux dire ça comme ça…si on exclu le fait que je lui ait répondus…

_-_ah..ooooh…

James se resservit une part de gâteau au chocolat pour se donner contenance et se racla la gorge.

_-_Tu sais…je t'aime beaucoup Moony.

Remus lâcha un petit sourire et se détendit.

_-_C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre….

Prongs se mit à rire et avala une bouchée du gâteau avant de se lever.

_-_Je crois qu'on devrait rejoindre Sirius avant qu'il ne commette un homicide volontaire sur Peter…, soupira t-il.

Remus acquiesça et tout les deux quittèrent la Grande Salle.

_-_C'est super bon au fait…t'aurais du en prendre…

_-_Tu n'as qu'à me faire goûter…

_-_Hm ? Je l'ai déjà finis…

Moony sourit à nouveau avant de poser ses mains sur les épaules de James et de poser des lèvres sur les siennes.

Le brun entoura la taille de Remus pour l'attirer contre lui, mêlant sa langue avec la sienne, quand un raclement de gorge les interrompit.

Les deux maraudeurs se tournèrent vers l'adolescent qui les avait interrompu, légèrement agacé pour l'un et gêné pour l'autre.

_-_Alors ? Comment va la vie ? On laisse tomber son vieux pote pour se papouiller , demanda Sirius avec un grand sourire.

_-_Siri…., grogna James.

_-_Ahem….c'est pas ce que tu crois…enfin si, c'est ce que tu crois mais…euh…

_-_Moony…laisse tomber. Oh fait, t'as du chocolat ici…, fit remarquer Sirius en désignant la comissure des lèvres du lycanthrope qui rougit.

Oh…

Alors…c'est bon ou pas ? demanda James à l'oreille du garçon qui rougit encore plus, embarrassé.

_-_Arrêteuh ! Et oui, c'est très bon !

_-_Hmm, c'est si bon les disputes entre amoureux…bon, je vous laisse, je viens de repérer ma proie !

Sur ce, il éclata d'un rire machiavélique et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers une Gryffondor eurasienne aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux noisettes.

James passa ses bras autour de la taille de Remus et posa son menton sur sa tête, les yeux fermés alors que le lycanthrope s'appuyait contre lui.

_-_J'aimerais être normal…pour qu'on puisse avoir une relation normal…, souffla Moony.

Prongs caressa les cheveux châtains du sorcier et répondit distraitement.

_-_Oh tu sais…je l'aime bien ton autre personnalité. Et puis…sans lui, je ne crois pas qu'on serait ensemble en ce moment…

* * *

C'est très courts mais bon ! C'était juste pour montrer la réaction de Remus alors…m'enfin, j'espère que ça vous a quand même plut !

Réponses aux reviews de Attirance Bestiale :

Kyara : Je suis contente que tu aimes ! Ben, voila la séquelle, j'espère qu'elle t'as autant plut que le one shot ! La réaction de Remus est plutôt positive non ? Et pis, désolée de pas avoir mis de scène lemon, mais je sais pas encore les écrire…nn°

Morgian : sisi, y a une suite, j'ai changer d'avis grâce à vous ! lol ! Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup ce couple, d'ailleurs c'est un de mes préférés, et c'est vrai qu'en français il n'y en a pas beaucoup ! En tout cas, j'espère que ça va encourager des auteurs à écrire sur eux deux !

Fushicho : aaaaaah, au secour ! voila la suite ! lol ! Ca me fait plaisir que vous trouviez ça bien, la suite t'as plut j'espère ?

Thealie : Je ne sais pas si je t'ai envoyer un mail pour te répondre ? En tout cas, j'ai quand même fait une séquelle, et c'est one shot donc…c'est la fin ! Plus de suite maintenant !

Merci à vous et à tout ceux qu'on lut mais qu'on pas laissé de review, et puis, je suis très contente que ça vous a plut ! Ca fait vachement plaisir ! nn


End file.
